jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lady Darknel (Shay Lighttrayn)
---- = History = Early Life Shay was born in 40 ABY just as the Second Galactic Civil War was breaking out across the galaxy. Truth be told, she has no known parents and no idea where she was born. Her earliest memories are of life on Cato Neimoidia, owned by a cruel pair of Neimoidian slavers. She was eventually sold into the Neimoidian High Court where she became a palace slave. She was well-fed, clothed and cared for, but it was still slavery and there were still beatings if she made a mistake. Freedom & Jedi Training Shortly after her ninth birthday a woman came to the palace and, though she could not explain it, she felt as if she were connected to this person in some way. Shay later learned that the woman was Jaina Solo Fel, accomplished Jedi Master and Empress of the Fel Empire. Jaina was on Cato Neimoidia to establish trade reletions between the Empire and the Colonies of Commerce, a fragile group of influential individuals banded together to replace the Trade Federation. A deal was stuck between the two parties and Empress Fel even agreed to purchase Shay from the Neimoidians. Shay had never known freedom and at first thought she had just traded one master for another; but she chose to stay on Bastion with the Fels and after some time she learned that there would be hand extended in a beating. Instead the Fels adopted her and treated her as if she were their real daughter. Jaina sensed Shays potential began to train her as a Jedi. As she grew older her adopted father, Jagged Fel, began training her both as a pilot and in the arts of strategy and command. Throughout the years she became an expert Lightsaber duelist thanks both to her mother and the Imperial Knights. A Darker Understanding When Shay was fourteen she was given a rare opportunity as a Jedi; her father’s Imperial Knights captured a Sith Lord and brought him back to Bastion in chains. Once there, and despite her mother’s protests, Shay was allowed work with this Sith and learn the ways of the dark side. Albeit she was under constant guard from the Imperial Knights and the two never worked as equals, after all he was a prisoner and one wrong move would land him in a Bacta Tank for a few days, and did so several times. As time continued to pass Shay learned more and more of the dark and light sides of the force, including some very rare powers such as Dopplegänger, Transfer Essence, Combustion, Pyrokinesis, and Sith Magic. In time Shay began to settle into a more neutral area of The Force and became a Grey Jedi Acolyte. Current Events Shay is now nineteen years old and has been dubbed both an Imperial Knight and a Grey Jedi Knight. Her father has given her command of her own starfleet and Shay is now travelling the galaxy looking for the remnants of the Jedi Council. Her first attempt was at Coruscant. Not only did she not make contact with the High Council but she discovered the Temple in ruins. She did however meet a rather interesting and cute young man, Count Diamonte Frore. Shay is now heading for Ossus to continue her mission while her fleet waits, hidden inside a Nebula. What the future holds, not even she can predict. = Personal Data = Appearance Shay is very proud of her body and shows it off as much as possible. She has light, tanned skin, and luscious 32b cup breasts. Rather than wearing the traditional Jedi attire her outfit is akin to that of a Twi’lek dancer but with a more Human look. At any given time she can be seen wearing a High-cut Bikini-style Halter-top, Short-shorts and 4" high-heeled boots, all made of black leather; adding to that, her long, slender legs are covered only by a pair of black fishnet stockings. Further enhancing her look is a belly button piercing; a long silver chain hangs down far enough to brush the top of her pants and is studded by four Lowickan Firegems, and she wears two silver rings on each hand, each studded with three Rainbow Gems with an Aurodium Ingot in the center. With a sharp wit, graceful but deadly reflexes and body to die for, this young woman is enough to give any man pause. Force Powers Kit Blasters DC-15S Blaster Rifle *'Amount Owned:' One The DC-15S blaster was the blaster carbine variant of BlasTech's DC-15A blaster rifle. This weapon was carried by the clone troopers of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. Smaller in scale than the DC-15A blaster rifle, the DC-15S lacked its larger cousin's range, but was easier to handle and had a higher rate of fire. The DC-15S also featured a folding stock for enhanced aiming with braced firing. The length of the trigger pull determined the firing setting (semiautomatic or automatic). This blaster was not a true repeating blaster, but it could handle braced firing much better than its larger cousin, with more accuracy and less prone to overheating. Model 22T4 Hold-out Blaster Pistol *'Amount Owned:' Two The Model 22T4 hold-out blaster pistol was a model of small blaster pistol that was specifically manufactured and produced for the Imperial Security Bureau. Agents were assigned a 22T4 after being accepted into the Bureau as a personal sidearm. Selling of this blaster to civilians was strictly prohibited by the Empire, and they strictly monitored the production of the weapon by placing a specially-coded serial number on all models. This was also done to discourage tampering with the weapon. Upgrades Computerized Interface Scope (DC-15s) *''A computerized interface scope, was a military-grade sight, mounted on a blaster. This type of scope could interface with the wielder's helmet, allowing them to see and lock on to a target from a much farther range. An example of this type of scope would be the scope on the E-11 blaster rifle that could interface with the wielder's helmet, giving him/her an edge on the battlefield.'' Dallorian Alloy (DC-15s & 22T4) *''Dallorian alloy was a hard alloy that was naturally resistant to heat, making it popular among companies and corporations who mined minerals and metals. Certain blasters throughout history have been constructed of this Alloy, keeping them from overheating in a fast-paced battle.'' Enhanced Power Pack (DC-15s) *''Blaster power packs were small energy storage devices that powered portable blasters. The enhanced power packs designed for Shays deecee allows her weapon to last three times longer.'' Targeting Laser (DC-15s & 22T4) *''A targeting laser, or spot-luma, was a small device affixed to or built into the body of a weapon. It allowed the wielder of the weapon greater accuracy, as a harmless laser beam, invisible to the naked eye, was emitted from the spot-luma onto whatever surface at which the barrel of the weapon was directed, creating a small spot of light which indicated where the weapon's armaments were to hit. In some cases, however, the added accuracy conferred by a spot-luma brought with it other disadvantages. Just as the device indicated to the weapon's wielder the pinpoint location of his aim, it also gave away his or her approximate location and distance, depending on the size and position of the dot of light.'' Grenades Shay carries two customized Lightsabers, both attached to her belt, one on her front left and the other to her rear right side. Her weapons have slightly longer hilts which allows her to place three power crystals and a color crystal, in addition both of her weapons are Dual-phase Lightsabers which allow her switch the size of her blades from 1.2m to a full 3.5m with the flick of a switch. Lightsaber Fencing Emitter: Greatly increases the lightsaber parrying ability. Adegan Focusing Lens: Greatly increased blade power. Durindfire Crystal: Silver-color Blade. Lambent Focusing Crystal: Increases the users Force sensitivity and precognition. Kaiburr Focusing Crystal: Deepens the users Force connection and increases Force power. Lignan Focusing Crystal: Greatly increases cutting ability. Longer lasting and hotter burning blade. Flash-bang grenade Plasma grenade Thermal detonator Targeting visor Rangefinder MedkitAdditionally, the kits usually included a spray hypo with several medical vials, a spray splint and bandage, a sonic scalpel, laser cauterizer, bone stabilizer compound, and a basic sample analyzer with a few sample vials. Bacta Spray Bacta Patches Category:Characters Category:Grey Jedi Category:Humans Category:Females